


Christmas Surprise

by Sashataakheru



Category: AusComedy RPS
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-axing. Myf takes Corinne on holiday to get her far away from everything. And um, not much sightseeing. Might be for a sequel. They seem to just want to be together for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I had more in mind when writing this, another two or three parts, but they never ended up getting written, so this is all that remains.

You're asleep when Myf bounds into your bedroom at 10am, excited about something or another. You roll over and want to remain unconscious, but Myf's being persistent. She clambers onto the bed, crawling under the sheets, grabbing you in her arms.

"Get up, Corinne," Myf says far too enthusiastically for the time of day.

"Fuck off, Myf. Lemme sleep," you mumble, fighting to remain asleep.

"You can sleep later. We're going away. I need you awake right now," Myf says.

"Mm-hmm. Whatever you reckon, love," you say, not quite hearing her words.

"We're going to Italy," Myf half-sings, still trying to rouse you.

"Yeah, yeah, sure we are," you say, not quite believing her.

"No really. Early Christmas present. You could do with being away from all this shit. Christmas in Verona! With snow! Won't it be wonderful?" Myf says.

"Mm-hmm. Like we can afford to go to Italy anyway," you say, still refusing to open your eyes.

"Do I have to show you the plane tickets for you to believe me?" Myf says.

"Plane tickets?" you say. This is getting ridiculous. She's making this up, surely.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself! We're leaving tonight!" Myf says, still far too enthusiastic for your liking.

She thrusts something into your face, forcing you to open your eyes and wake. You take them off her, whatever it is she's thrust at you and sit up to take a good look at them. You can hardly believe your eyes when you actually see plane tickets to Italy in your hands.

"How did you manage to afford these?" you say, still in shock.

"Does it matter?" she says.

"You're serious? We're going to Italy tonight?" you say.

"Yeah. Come on, get up. I made us breakfast and everything," Myf says.

"You constantly surprise me," you say, pulling her into your arms as you kiss her.

"It's what I do," Myf says with a wink, pulling away from you after the kiss.

You let her pull you out of bed and lead you down for breakfast. You're still kind of stunned, it hasn't fully sunk in yet, but there's fruit and coffee and toast and everything you could ever want, just waiting for you. And then she drags you into the shower when you've both had enough to eat, and she kisses you, and you remember why you love her so much.

 

The rest of the day consists of packing and getting ready to leave, but you don't have to do much as she's organised everything. And then she's hauling you into a taxi at 4:30pm and then you're on your way to the airport and it suddenly hits that you're actually going away. She's actually taking you to Italy. You want to lean over, grab her face and kiss her out of sheer joy, but you're sure that won't go down well. Instead you reach out and grab her hand tightly, just meeting her gaze, smiling at her, trying to show her what you're not sure you can articulate. She squeezes your hand back, and you want to cry, but she starts giggling and then you are too and then the tears are forgotten.

 

You don't remember much about the flight, it seems to take forever. But somehow you finally find yourself collapsing onto a bed somewhere else, presumably Verona, Myf at your side, torn between tired and awake. You decide you want to sleep, but she pulls you up.

"What? No sleep time?" you say, kind of annoyed, but not really.

"It's midday. Can't sleep now. I can't take you out for lunch if you're sleeping," she says.

"Fine. But I want lots of coffee. Then we're coming back here to sleep, alright?" you say.

"As you wish," she says, giving you the sort of kiss that always changes your mind.

 

She seems to know where she's going, and it makes you smile as you realise just how much thought and planning she's put into this trip. There are people everywhere, couples, families, tourists, all sorts out enjoying the day, snowy as it is. You can't help noticing the couples the most, the straight couples, the ones allowed to show affection in public. Much as you're holding Myf's hand as you walk, you can't help thinking about how good it would be to just pull her into your arms and kiss her, but you're too scared to try.

She leads you down the streets until you find a small cosy Italian restaurant. It looks just perfect. There's a raging fire inside, warming the place up. One of the waiters takes your jackets and offers to cloak them while you eat. And then you find yourself led into a small alcove at the back, and there's a single deep red rose on the table and, for a moment, time stops.

"Surprise," you hear her half-sing behind you.

"You're incredible," you manage to say.

"So are you," she says, wrapping her arms around your waist. "Sit down, time to eat. You hungry?"

"Yeah, actually. Airline food sucks. I need some decent food," you say as you take your seat.

 

You had to agree lunch was wonderful, and the three espressos you'd had were beginning to kick in when she brought you back to the hotel. But sleep you did, once she'd made sure you were sufficiently satisfied. You loved her touch, and really, it was what you needed to fall into a peaceful sleep after such a long flight. Sex with Myf was always good at getting you to release stress or tension. She was addictive like that. You had never been brave enough to ask where she learnt to do that, wondered how someone who you'd always thought was straight could know just what to do to a woman to send her into blissful peace.

And then you're asleep, and she's leaning her head against your breasts, and her hair feels so soft against your skin, and her breath sends goose bumps across your skin, and you close your eyes, still warm from her ministrations, drifting off to sleep at last.

 

Your brain tells you it's the right time to be awake, but when you wander over to the balcony window, all you see is night time. You decide to shower, and leave her sleeping soundly on the bed. The water always makes you pensive. But it's not pessimistic thoughts that come to your mind. It's Myf, and how wonderful she is. How long have you wanted to go to Italy? She turns up and makes it happen. She must be an angel in disguise. You're remembering the morning before you left, when she showered with you. Water makes her even sexier, and she's always so warm. You love the feeling of her pressed against you, small as she is. You're so lost in your memories that you find yourself squealing as her arms really do come slinking around your waist, catching you by surprise.

"Hey!" you say, trying not to sound mad or anything.

"What? Want me to go away?" Myf says from behind you, and you have to shiver as you feel her pressed against you again, just how you like her.

"No, you just scared me. I thought you were sound asleep," you say.

"I was, but the temptation to join a wet, gorgeous, sexy Corinne in the shower was too great," she says, moving around to face you.

"Didn't know I was irresistible," you say with a grin.

"That and more, love," she says and smiles back.

You find yourself pulling her up for a kiss, grabbing her face with both hands. She's so warm and soft and wet, and you still can't believe she's here with you now. Everything changed after she kissed you that first time. You can't imagine life without her. And there you are, back thinking of you and her as a couple, when you don't even dare to say so when you're alone with her. You find yourself ignoring those thoughts as she kisses you. She's good at making you stop thinking. She often tells you off for thinking too much. She pulls away from you, and you see her licking the kiss from her lips. She looks beautiful.

"We'll see the sights tomorrow. It'll be beautiful, hey?" she says.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I'm here, hey?" you say.

"Believe it. This was the best Christmas present I could think of," she says and you grin, and you know she means it. You can't think of a better Christmas present you've ever received.

"It's perfect. You'll have trouble topping this next year," you tease.

"Don't dare me to try, or I'll surprise you even more," she says with a laugh, and then you're laughing with her.

Her laugh is infectious. Hell, her voice is infectious. And she's starting breakfast radio next year. You'll miss cuddling with her in the warmth. She'll be gone before you're even awake. Maybe you should start getting up earlier so you can hear her on air. Anything to hear her voice. You'll just have to make do with what little time you can manage together. Though you still don't know what you'll be doing next year so you're not one to talk of routines. A new job is what you're most concerned about, but that can wait til you get back. This is all that matters now. You, Myf, Verona, and the snow.


End file.
